star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
C-3PO
C-3PO, sometimes spelled See-Threepio and often referred to simply as Threepio, was a 3PO unit protocol droid designed to interact with organics, programmed primarily for etiquette and protocol. He was fluent in over seven million forms of communication, and developed a fussy and worry-prone personality throughout his many decades of operation. Along with his counterpart, the astromech droid R2-D2, C-3PO constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history, and aided in saving the galaxy on many occasions. C-3PO was rebuilt from spare parts by Anakin Skywalker, a humanslave who lived in Mos Espa, a city on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. C-3PO's memory was erased, though R2-D2's memory was not. C-3PO and R2-D2 were assigned to the Alderaan cruiser Tantive IV, where they served senator Bail Organa for nineteen years. At some point during this time, 3PO's right leg was fitted with a mismatched droid plating. They then became embroiled in the Galactic Civil War when Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance entrusted them to bring a copy of the Death Star plans to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. After meeting Skywalker's son Luke and the smuggler Han Solo, the droids helped rescue princess Leia from the Empire's Death Star. They became directly attached to the three humans, helping them and their rebellion defeat the Empire and restore freedom to the galaxy, most notably when he convinced the Ewoks to aid the Rebels at the Battle of Endor. Following the Battle of Endor, C-3PO continued serving the Skywalkers and Han Solo during the time of the New Republic. About thirty years after the events on Endor, C-3PO was still serving as an aide to Leia Organa, who had become a General in the Resistance, a private military group opposed to the First Order, a military junta that emulated the Old Empire. By that time, C-3PO sported a red left arm and had his translating database updated so that he could communicate in seven million different forms of communications. Abilities Equipment C-3PO was a 3PO model protocol droid, who stood at a height of 1.71 meters and weighed 75 kilograms. He had a masculine programming and had experienced at least two memory wipes throughout his operational life. While C-3PO's chassis was originally covered in gray plating, he was largely covered in gold plating by the time of the Assault on Starkiller Base. As a protocol droid specializing in human and cyborgcommunications, C-3PO could speak six million different forms of communication, including Ewokese. By the time of the First Order–Resistance conflict, C-3PO's TranLang III communication module had been upgraded, allowing him to speak in seven million forms of communication. Relationships Allies * R2-D2 - Longtime Friend * Shmi Skywalker ✝ - Server * Cliegg Lars * Owen Lars ✝ * Beru Whitesun Lars ✝ * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Friend and Server * Jedi Order - Allies ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ ** Yoda ✝ ** Mace Windu ** Ahsoka Tano ** Qui-Gon Jinn ✝ ** Plo Koon ✝ ** Ki Adi Mundi ✝ ** Kit Fisto ✝ ** Saesee Tiin ✝ ** Agen Kolar ✝ ** Shaak Ti ✝ ** Aayla Secura ✝ ** Luminara Unduli ✝ ** Quinlan Vos ** Even Piell ✝ ** Adi Gallia ✝ ** Coleman Trebor ✝ ** Eeth Koth * Galactic Republic ** Clone Troopers - Formerly * Jar Jar Binks * Rebel Alliance ** Bail Organa ✝ - Ally ** Reymus Antillies ✝ ** Mon Mothma *** Spectres **** Ezra Bridger **** Kannan Jarrus **** Hera Syndulla **** C1-10P **** Garazeb Orrelios **** Sabine Wren *** Han Solo's Strike Team **** Han Solo ✝ - Ally **** Leia Organa - Friend **** Luke Skywalker - Friend **** Chewbacca ** Lando Calrissian ** Nien Nunb * Ewoks ** Wicket E. Warrick * Resistance ** BB-8 - Friend ** U.O. Statura - Ally ** Gial Ackbar ** Kaydel Ko Connix ** Poe Dameron ** Rey ** Finn Enemies * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader ✝ - Creator ** Darth Sidious ✝ ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Scout Troopers *** Magma Troopers *** Shock Troopers *** Shadow Troopers * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ - Enemy ** Bib Fortuna ✝ - Enemy ** Boba Fett * Snoke - Enemy ** Knights of Ren * First Order ** General Hux ** Captain Phasma ** First Order Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Megablaster Heavy Assault Troopers *** Riot Control Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Flamethrower Troopers *** TIE Pilot * Sepratists ** Battle Droids Gallery Movies Noescapefortheprincessthistime.png|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope Outside_the_Wampa_pen.jpg|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back C-3PO_EP3.png|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi Star-wars-episode-i-the-phantom-menace-r2-d2-and-c-3po-1999.jpg.png|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace EpII3po.jpg|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones 2a785b9cbe3f6c8e341225de1de281db--natalie-portman-star-wars-movie-costumes.jpg|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith C3PO_Red_Arm.png|C-3PO in Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens C3PO_RogueOne.png|C-3PO in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story TV Series C-3PO.jpg|C-3PO in Star Wars: The Clone Wars C-3PO_(Droids_in_Distress).png|C-3PO in Star Wars: Rebels Merchandise Preview_C3PO2_b.jpg|C-3PO as a Hot Toy 75136_C3PO_Mugshot_672x896.png|C-3PO in Lego Video Games Maxresdefault.jpg|C-3PO in Star Wars Battlefront Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:The Phantom Menace Characters Category:Attack of the Clones Characters Category:Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:The Force Awakens Characters Category:Droids Category:3PO Units Category:Heroes Category:Male